Mameka Shou
Shō Mameka (まめか 翔 Mameka Shō) is a Aikatsu original character created by Rian_kun. She is also the protagonist for Aikatsu: A New Path, an Aikatsu fan-series. She is a cool-type idol and her primary brand is Boyish Freedom, which she created. She is also the top designer for the cool type brand, Charming Kingdom '& [[Boyish Freedom|'Boyish Freedom]]. Appearance Sho has pale skin, short blonde hair and heterochromic eyes, the right baby blue and the left is apple green. The left side of her head is close shaved and held with two hair clips crossed together, one black and one turquiose. The right side of her head left unshaved, styled and swept to the right. Sho has beauty mark between her right eyebrow and right eye hidden behind her hair. She also has piercings on both ears, 3 on each earlobe and one cartilage. She is has been often seen wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a short black cargo jacket, black skinny jeans with a black&red flannel shirt tied to her waist, with black hightop sneakers, a dog tag necklace and a studded chocker. Personality Sho is a talented designer whose different than other idols especially with her style. Sho is a laid back and rational person who is very hardworking and loyal to her friends. She is honest and kind but straightforward when telling people her opinion. She is also a very strong-willed person who likes to stay true to 'who you are'. She has temper and can't stand injustice so she's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She hates wearing skirts and dresses but doesn't have a problem with giving advice about or creating a coord with them. She likes to do 'boyish' activities like martial arts, basketball, skateboarding and hiphop dancing. Etymology Mameka (まめか) Mame (まめ) means diligent, honest, faithful, devoted, hard-working, and active. Combined with Ka (か) which means or. Shō (翔) means to soar or fly. In Katakana her name is マメカ ショウ Background Sho was always a fan of idols, watching them since young on TV. At a young age she was taught piano, ballet and violin. Her parents often made her wear dresses and skirts with pink frilly things. Her groomed her to become very proper and lady like, almost like a princess. But as Sho grew older she realized all of things she was taught were part of her parents dreams not her own. She realized that she wanted to be her 'true' self and start pursuing her dream of being an idol but a different kind of idol. From then on she quit ballet and started learning hiphop and the guitar. Now, Sho sings and dances well. She makes her own music and is grateful to her parents for teaching her the piano and violin because she loves music more now than she ever had. She attends a normal college while doing her own Aikatsu, like Kanazaki Mizuki (No connections to a school or organization). Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Aries. **Same a Ōzora Akari *She still loves to play the piano. **Her piano skills are at level 10. *She had long hair when she was a child. *Adults really love her because she's mature, well mannered and polite. **Although she a strayed from the path her parents wanted her to take, she still kept some of the traits her parents had taught her. *She prefers dance and rock music over pop. **Most of the songs she creates are either rock or dance but she can also create love or sad songs that are usually played on her guitar or piano. *She prefers Boyish Freedom over Charming Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Main Characters